Skin of My Teeth
Skin of My Teeth is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-third overall. It takes place in Emerald Lagoon appearing as the third case in the district. Plot The player and Faith received word that a body had been found in a fight club in town. Upon arrival the scene, fighter Terry Topolo was found without blood leaking from his mouth and his face partially skinned. During the first chapter, professional fighter Aiden Addams was interrogated along with the victim's girlfriend Natalie Rein and creepy fan Blaine Handel. The second chapter saw private investigator Jackson Sharp and landowner Erik Cosgove interrogated. It was soon discovered that Jackson was investigating the fight club and Terry was his informant. A devastated Natalie also revealed that Terry used to be violent towards her and would often not allow her out of the house. Blaine was revealed to have been creating creepy posters and shrines for Terry and Erik was angered after Terry lost a fight he had placed bets on, causing him to lose a large amount of money. Erik was soon arrested for the brutal murder. Erik confessed quickly and explained that Terry had only lost the fight he placed money on because he was high on drugs. Enraged at Terry, he snuck into the fight club at night and smashed his teeth out with an ashtray as payback. Realising that Terry could press charges for assault, he knocked him out and skinned his face. Disgusted by the psychopathic killer, Judge Price sentenced Erik to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. After the trial, the team received word that someone had attempted to light the park on fire before fleeing the scene. Upon searching the area, Jayden and the player found a gasoline canister. Per Shane, it was discovered that the symbol found on the side of the canister was worn by employees of a new restaurant named "The Lagoon Creature". The duo then proceeded to confront Percy Matthews, owner of the restaurant, who explained he knew nothing of an arsonist group. Aiden also entered the station battered and bruised wanting to file a complaint against one of the workers. When asked what had happened, he explained that Sean had beaten up in the fight club. Eventually, the pair found Sean who confessed that Aiden had challenged him to a fight and was sure he would win until Sean beat him up. Warren was furious at Sean for beating someone up and told him he was dismissed for the time being. After calming down he ordered the player to go "The Lagoon Creature" and investigate further. Summary Victim *'Terry Topolo' (found dead in a fight club, his teeth removed and his face partially skinned) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Erik Cosgove' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect can fight. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect can fight. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect can fight. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect can fight. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect smokes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer can fight. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer smokes. *The killer has A+ blood. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fight Club. (Clues: Victim's Body, Laundry Box, Punching Bag, Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can fight) *Examine Laundry Box. (Result: Bloody Scalpel) *Analyze Bloody Scalpel. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Punching Bag. (Result: Fighter's Name; New Suspect: Aiden Addams) *Ask Aiden about the murder in his fight club. *Examine Faded Card. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Leather Handbag, Photograph Face) *Examine Leather Handbag. (New Suspect: Natalie Rein) *Tell Natalie about her boyfriend's death. *Examine Unknown Face. (New Suspect: Blaine Handel) *Ask Blaine why he took a photo outside the victim's home. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Emerald Park. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Backpack) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Question Jackson about the brutal murder. (Attribute: Jackson can fight and is right-handed) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Bag of Teeth) *Analyze Bag of Teeth. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Investigate Veranda. (Clues: Washing Basket, Torn Paper, Faded Paper) *Examine Washing Basket. (Result: Map) *Question Natalie about the victim's abuse. (Attribute: Natalie can fight and smokes) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Personal Details) *Analyze Personal Details. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Erik Cosgove) *Speak to Erik about the victim buying land from him. (Attribute: Erik smokes) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Creepy Poster) *Confront Blaine about making shrines for the victim. (Attribute: Blaine is right-handed and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boxing Ring. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Soaked Napkin, Phone) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Drugs Bag) *Confront Aiden about the victim's drugs addiction. (Attribute: Aiden can fight, is right-handed and smokes) *Examine Soaked Napkin. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Erik about threatening the victim. (Attribute: Erik is right-handed and can fight) *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (10:00:00) *Confront Jackson about the victim being his informant. (Attribute: Jackson smokes) *Investigate Riverbank. (Clues: Ashtray, Trash Bag) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Skin) *Analyze Skin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (3/6)! (no stars) Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (3/6) *Investigate Emerald Park. (Clues: Bush) *Examine Bush. (Result: Gasoline Canister) *Examine Gasoline Canister. (Result: Logo) *Analyze Logo. (08:00:00) *Confront Percy Matthews about his restaurant. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Aiden about the fight. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Fight Club. (Clue: Brown Box) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Torn Object) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Red Tie) *Confront Sean about fighting with Aiden. (Reward: Boxing Glove) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Emerald Lagoon